Acror's Academy for the gifted Chapter 6: Revelations
by October Falls 31
Summary: Luna confronts Kota in the west wing. What will be the ending result?


As quickly as I walk out of the courtyard it's like I feel a heaviness be lifted off of me..I couldn't quite describe how much better I feel now that I'm about to exit the Water Academy. I round the corridor walking quickly thinking quickly how I could resolve this instead of adding salt to the wound. Kota may seem to be a bully and a threat but there's good somewhere in him.

I turn to my right and spot students wearing khaki academy uniforms that almost looked monk-like. As I watched the group of khaki uniformed students walk laughing away; I see the emblem of what looks like a wave. _Water Academy superiors. _I think to myself silently, but they didn't act very Water-like in terms of ow they walked and spoke. I swear I seen one of them run on a wall..

"Hey! Can you help me get to the west wing?" I yell their way; all of them turning after I yell Hey.

Then what seemed to be like a blur one average height 16 year old male student ran right up to me as fast as lightning.

"Nobody's supposed to be in the West Wing, it's forbidden. Why are you asking Water girl?"

I look confused.

"Y'all aren't Water Academy?"

"No, We are from the Air Academy, under the guidance of Rave, or Raven but he doesn't like being called Raven so don't do that."

I smirk,"Makes you wonder why he doesn't like being called Raven, being 7 feet tall and skinny. His hands look long and lanky like a bird if y'all haven't noticed."

The Air Academy kids looked around at each other and smiled back to me.

"I love your observance, very detailed for a Water Academy girl. My name is Zephyr and these are my friends, Pan and Luke. Nice to meet you!" Zephyr smiled at me kindly.

"Nice to meet you all too, I know you aren't supposed to go to the west wing but I do want to know what's there and why we are forbidden to go there.

Zephyr look over to Luke and back to me.

"Luke doesn't detect any negative energy in your aura so I will tell you. Follow through this door, keep straight and take a left, follow the fire insignia's and to the right of the 3rd tapestry is where you will find what you seek."

Following all the signs, I finally arrive at what appears to be dark and shadowy with red lighting. Definitely scary and vampire-like if I ever seen it. The old 14th century architecture made it look like there were shadows watching me as I walked past through; following the fire tapestries and at the third I walked to the wall tapestry and pushed it aside with some effort. The damn thing weighed over sixty pounds! An old double wooden door with a latch became visible and I opened it as it creaked open. Fire torches lined stone bricked corridors guiding the path ahead of me. The air smelling stale like I were breathing someone else's breath. I look straight ahead and walk up to another door that led to a great big Atrium where Kota could be seen standing in the center.

I walk up to Kota with the intentions of talking things out and walk onto the stage area where I spot flame torches lining the stage all around with pools of water below each one; reflecting light to the ceiling in a serene manner.

"About time you showed up, I was beginning to worry." He said turning to face me in a fighting stance.

I walk up closer to him casually,"I don't want to fight you Kota, Fighting doesn't solve anything. You are a talented fighter but what is it really that you brought me here for?" crossing my arms.

He gives a look of confusion,"Kirra told me everything about you, how your the academy's next prodigy, well, guess what Statera, I'm top student so don't be thinking your going to be taking my title."

I scoff as well as give a look of annoyance,"So you're jealous of me and a title that will go to someone else in two years." I look at him then say casually, almost comforting,"It's who you are and what you do with what gifts you have that matter Kota. Not a title."

His eyes almost appear to cry as he lowers his hand,"I wish my parents believe that. I was always expect to be the best son I could be. Dad beat me to be the best and trained me to the point of exhaustion to be his idea of a golden child. They give me everything in the world, even sent me here because I got in trouble."

"Just because you got into trouble doesn't make you a trouble maker Kota, we all make mistakes and it's the wise that can learn from them. I didn't ask to go here Kota, I was knocked over the head with a night stick. I was a normal public school girl who loved wearing her combat boots and band tees with my fathers B&W flannel shirt. I was tricked because I just have a tendency to attract trouble. Log story short I was at a beach tailgate party and it was a set up by the popular girls in school and they beat me up really badly."

As I mentioned the beaten up badly part he made obvious gestures to my face.

"Where's the scars hmm? They're souvenirs you know." he said solemnly.

"Thanks to Kirra she healed my face," I say looking around then back to him suddenly realizing something about him and what headmistress said. He had _special requirements. _

"You are so much like me Kota, you just weren't raised in small beginnings in a lower middle class neighborhood and attending a public school. I'm sure you went to a boarding school where in current time despite where we were at; were miserable with our current life circumstances and decided to act out and what landed us here. We would be great as a team you know."

I look at Kota who seems to have taken a casual stance.

"What did you learn." he said almost in a whisper.

"Well, why do you want to know so bad first off? I don't want to tell you something that you will use for negative means."

He gives a exhale out of his nose,"Because I was the other student that was admitted to be chosen by the spirits."

"Oh, so your the student that Master River also instructed?"

"Did instruct. I developed my own kind of power. He didn't agree to it and told me it's forbidden."

It came to me then. Kota knew how to control people. Suddenly I feel scared and fearful. I thought of something then.

"How did you develop your gift yourself Kota? Could you teach me?" I ask curiously.

"How do I know you won't rat me out? After all I would be expelled."

"Because I plan on teaching you how to use it for good."

A sinister chuckle escapes his lips.

"You can't it is fueled by the enemies fear."

At that he looked at me directly in the eyes.

"I won't tell I promise. Teach me." I say almost to the point of begging. Not knowing a field of knowledge drives me up the walls!

"You already know. You are the prodigy after all."

I give him a skeptic look.

"Oh? Didn't know Kirra would tell me now would you?" He chuckles.

I feel anger beginning to build in my stomach.

"You have got to stop using fear to control people!" I say pleading with him to stop.

"But fear is the only way, Love never did anything for me" he said as his voice began to take on an icy tone.

I look at him, genuinely with hope in my eyes,"Kota, you were never shown love growing up. Your parents bought you love. Please, we can teach each other, just give it a shot. I can show you how to master your gift with the wisdom I can offer you."

For a moment he looks down and to the side as if in deep thought,"Okay, Prodigy, I'll give you a shot but don't disappoint me. Your not that bad you know."

I laugh lightly remembering a familiar situation.

"Thanks Kota." I say mustering a smile but looking away.

"You can find me in the courtyard mulling around practicing my skills, i'm not a morning person so you won't find me out at that time. Catch you later Luna."

I'm left standing there, wondering that this place may not be so bad after all. But this room definitely could have some remodeling done. _creepy. _

As I head back to the courtyard Kirra greets me with a sad face.

"I'm sorry, Luna."

I presumed she was talking about telling Kota about me so I went along with it.

"It's okay, everything happens for a reason and I think Kota won't be a problem; at least for now." I say laughing at her expression as if how on earth I possibly smoothed out his abrasive surface.

"I'm tired," I say yawning and stretching my arms as Kirra giggles.

"You have a big mouth haha!"

"And your hair looks pretty," I say nicely back with a sarcastic smile,"But seriously I want to sleep."

"I'll show you to the girls dorm. We each have one bed with our names and Academy insignia on it."

As I ready myself for bed and freshen up, I climb under my bed sheets and discover my mattress is made of water. I smile as I rub my sheets, laying my head down and close my eyes. I feel like I am asleep for thirty minutes when I am shaken awake by Kirra, a worried look on her face as whispered words left her lips,"Kota said he needs to see you in the courtyard."

After she says so her look goes paranoid and scared even,"Please don't be one of them Luna."

"One of who?" I ask groggily yet still concerned rubbing one eye idly.

"A Leech"

I feel suddenly remembered Kota needed to see me in the courtyard and regained consciousness a little more and got out from my comfortable warm spot; feeling suddenly moody. I hate feeling uncomfortably cold. I don't even bother to redress into my uniform. Sleepily I drift to the glow I see that is from the full moon peaking about to wax. I rub my eyes again as I walk down the steps past the main fountain and see Kota in a mantis stance levitating a ball of water.

"Ah, see you fell asleep. I have a hard time sleeping." he said calmly yet with a hyperactive edge as he guided the ball of water back to the pool from one of the entrance falls.

"Well, I can't do it myself so your my guinea pig for the evening." he said with a dark humorous tone that made me laugh nervously.

"I am sure you can feel the energy of water right? Even the moon? You can use that energy on people on the water in them and make them do what you want. This can be done best on a full moon, that's when I can do it, but I bet if you mastered it, you could control others under a new moon." he said quietly with his back turned to me.

I feel uneasy as but also feeling that he is using that as his advantage makes that my strength.

"Yes, even on the lunar crescent, I can feel the tingling through my skin. I recall a blue moon earlier this year where my veins were apparent on my skin and I felt like I could have made a tsunami."

Just then I felt a painful sensation as if my blood were crystallizing and rupturing my veins so I felt the urgency not to move.

"AHHH!" I scream in pain as he holds out his hand to me a look of terror on his face as my fear was making him drunk.

I collapse onto the floor, feeling exhausted not really wanting to do much of anything. I check my arms and make sure their still functional. I couldn't see myself EVER doing that to anyone. It's too painful.

"Now try it with me, your technique."

I just don't seem to have the spirits at the moment and stand up emotionless and tired.

"Come on focus." he says impatiently as he offers a shot at him.

I hold my palms his direction and breathe in, smelling the water in him and feeling myself want it. _No, that's how you become a Leech. _I remember what Kirra said but proceed anyway and successfully make Kota's arms smack himself in the face and kick his own ass.

"What the Hell Luna!" he said getting up quickly.

"What? I'm tired and I need a good laugh, plus I just can't focus right now, we always have next months full moon to practice." I say causing him to scoff and get up saying,"See you around," As he left. As for me, I dragged my tired ass back to my water bed and greeted sleep with a smile.


End file.
